Ignorance is Bliss
by Uchinaclan
Summary: It will be about the love pact that starts off rocky from past mistakes and adventures that were regreatable. Rikku's boucy personality was tamed just slightly from her growth in matureity She is now 21 and returning home to finnish the rebuilding of her
1. look what the cat dragged in

Welcome to **Ignorance is Bliss, **this fanfiction will be having R rated sceens in the future not sure were but I don't think it will be that big of a deal I haven't decided yet no worries for now.

Flamers: ok well like my sister i don't give a rip, they are just people who are insacure with themselfs. So bye all means whatever lets you sleep at night.

Sit down enjoy it use your imagenation if you don't understand something, thats why it isn't caught when i got threw it i skip my mind reads with fun. its a story, I am not publishing it I don't own FFX-2 and I would write this to profection if I wanted to send it in.

* * *

"Boot card and registration" a tall Al bhed woman said standing at the sand planes that would be taking the cloaked woman to the first stop before Bikanel Desert. The woman dug into her pocket producing a small thin plastic card. "You're coming home but why?" she asked lowly as possible the woman lifted her head revealing the tanned Rikku, her gorgeous green eyes with the famous swirled Al bhed eyes narrowed slightly as her smile crept on her ful lips showing her deep dimple. "I am coming back to spend time with my family and waiting for Yuna get back from her vacation with Tidus, plus Pain and Baralai are lost somewhere together that was something I don't want to involve myself in that so I figured why not go home." She said looking over her shoulder and received her card back and they walked to the sand planes and boarded on and soon took off.

Rikku looked over the sand that went by dancing from the wind hovering of the sand line that was built by the wind turning flat to mounds. Her eyes closed as they passed threw a sand storm, once they got out Rikku spit the sand from her mouth and sighed 'good ol' home' she thought tilting her head into another sigh. They turned threw Djose Temple and stopped on the out skirts to switch planes. She got off to disappear to the back to get her luggage while the woman went and talked to the pilot about Rikku's destination without disclosing her identity. "Who is the woman the queen of Al Bhed, come on she can just come with me its not like I will do anything to her" a male voice came the woman looked at Gippal and a cold sweat broke and she shook her head. "I am sure you will do nothing to her but I fear for you." She said looking at the back of the plain as the unhooded Rikku walked around the bend and spotted Gippal who sank into the metal door as he looked at her she lifted her head and spotted him letting her smile vanish and she shut her mouth and walked towards the back of the other sand plane loaded her baggage and walked to the opening Gippal moved over and she got in no words old the cold sweat that ran down all their backs and Gippal swallowed hard and loosened his shirt and looked at the pilot "Make it a fast trip I fear she still maybe mad." He said and got in side.

The sand planes that go to the home land of the Al bhed were covered due to the constant sand storm till they got into the land of the Al Bhed when they would be mild and more tolerant to the natives. Gippal looked up from his maps at Rikku who stared out the window he knew that she wasn't looking at anything but the sand but he also knew her too well for that as well she was thinking of a plan of action to take against his ways of prying so he just went back to his work. Her eyes wandered to her blades that rest in her carry on and looked at Gippal in the back his sandy hair was disturbed by a run of his fingers which made her wander down further to the eye patch and a smile crept causing her to started laughing but under her breath so he couldn't hear.

Gippal and Rikku arvied in the camp sight and walked( more like raced) down to Cid's tent she shifted her blades that clanked on her hip and was about to enter the Tent only to have Gippal cut her off he grinned as walked in first she licked her lips and raised a brow walking in after him waiting for her father who stopped Gippal and looked at his grown daughter who he hadn't seen for three years. "Rikku" he said pushing Gippal who glared at Rikku who hugged her father and looked at Gippal gaving a cocky grin. He rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air and sighed. "We didn't expect you to come here, we will have to set your tent up, but for the night I will have to stay with someone who can protect you." He said kissing her forehead and turned around to Gippal who had his head bent over the map his fingers tracing the line along mountain ridges.

"You will stay with Gippal" he said crossing his arms.

Rikku and Gippal both looked up and glared at her father. "WHAT!" they yelled together. "I would rather sleep out side!" she snapped her father shook his head. "Not with the sand storms we have been having".

"She could sleep with my sister she wouldn't mind they are best friends!" Gippal tried again Cid shook his head "The Tent is not big enough you have a double sized tent not to mention your sister is strong but not strong enough to protect her." Cid countered and Rikku looked at Gippal who ran his fingers threw his hair "She has saved the world what protection could she possibly need" he stressed. "There is only one bed" She said cid sat down in his chair. "Gippal will sleep in the sand." Rikku nodded "Fine Gippal will sleep in the sand." She said and turned to walk out Gippal looked at her father and went after her running to catch up. "No this is my tent you sleep in the other half in the sand!" he said she stopped at his tent and looked at him. "No you will sleep in the sand I am higher up and that was an order." She said walking in setting her carry bag on the bed. He grabbed the bag and tossed it in the office like part and crossed his arms she opened her mouth shocked and pulled her blades out "You give me the bag and YOU sleep in the office room in the sand." She said he laughed and nodded "Fine" he said grabbing the bag and swung it hitting the blade from her hand that went threw the tent and he smirked triumphantly.

She looked at her blades on the outside and then him and tackled him to the ground hitting him sadly lightly because he would catch her hands in the movement. He rolled her over pinning her in the sand. "Spoiled brat just because your dad rules this clan doesn't make you rule my life." He said she growled and freed her hand and was about to punch him and stopped when he braced for it he opened his eye and looked at her. She pushed him off and nodded. "I will sleep in the sand, your right I don't rule your life" she said walking out. He picked himself up and dusted off his pants and smiled "Didn't take much" he said rubbing his shoulder.

Rikku stepped into the hot water her French done toes wiggled as she ran her fingers threw her hair and sighed her eyes closed and she reached down for the shampoo lathering her hair thickly and rinsed the door opened and she opened her eyes giving one slow sweep over her hair draining the water and turned the water off then heard the foot steps She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her frame and pulled the curtains back just so her head could go out and she looked at Gippal who was hiding from someone but in plain view of her she gritted her teeth and grabbed her shampoo and threw it at him head catching his attention, he rubbed the back of his head and turned to looked at what was the cause of the pain and his face dropped seeing the half naked Rikku.

Her Blond hair all down and stuck to her back and shoulders her eyes were bright with what he wasn't able to read, his eyes continued down over her towel to her legs and back up to her eyes only to receive another bottle. "Take a spear they tend to last longer." She said and walked back into the shower tossing her towel on the rack again and turned the water back on. Gippal grinned and looked out the door again and picked up the bottles and walked to the curtain and set them down and went to the door making sure it was safe then left.

Later that night Gippal walked into his tent yawning he rubbed his eye and heard his tent flap reopen causing him to look at Rikku who walked past him and into her side of the tent that was to his surprise covered with a sheet that wasn't taken from his bed and she had made herself a room like thing in there. She turned her light on and he went about his business and removed his shirt and tossed it into the clothes pile and gave a double look to the sheet and watched as she slide her skirt off and adjusted her thong on her hips and picked up the skirt and folded it and undid her top he swallowed and looked away removing his own pants and crawled into bed facing away from her and closed his eyes trying to push her from his members mind and tried to sleep. Rikku looked up as his light went out and sighed and pulled her shirt on which was just a half shirt and sat on the ground bed and smiled as she laid in her comfortable nest and sighed also trying to fall asleep.

That morning Gippal and Cid finnished up their talking that was supposed to be resided yesterday had Rikku not come"These hills aren't going to be good for mining unless we have more than one small person than can get in there but knowing what they are doing is in hard demand, the little shrimp is still with brother who is missing som…" "He is in Bevelle," Rikku said walking in eating an apple. They looked at her as she plopped down in the chair and looked up at them and then they looked at each other.

Rikku looked at the mine hole and shook her head rough hands grabbed her, she turned to look at Gippal who lifted her arms and slide a sand protector shirt and she looked at him as he handed her pants. "Give me the skirt" he said she looked at him and he turned around she changed behind him using him as a cover. "Give me a boost" she said he turned around and looked at the opening and then her "What the saver of the world ca…" "Do you want me to make it there with time?" she asked he put his hand out and she looked at him and grabbed his over hand and put it together and stepped into it and he boosted her up she crawled in the hole she turned around and grabbed the ear piece from him and turned around to go into the hole. "Can you hear me?" he asked she rolled her eyes. "Sadly"

"Good I am glade me and you can talk alone now without the hitting and yelling." He said looking over at his buddy who tried stop laughing and looked back into the mouth of the hole. Rikku looked at what she was getting herself into and wound herself around a turn and grunted. "That doesn't sound like work there if you wanted…" "I am stuck" those short words made Gippal look at his buddy whose face grew worried. "Are you serious" he asked again and walked to the hole and pulled himself up and sat in the edge. "No I am telling you that cause I want you to make fun of my fat ass, those pants you wanted me to wear are stuck against the wall or hook ow, ow, ow" she said and looked at them and clamped her eyes and sighed "I will get someone to get you out." "Got it, I no longer have pants so when I come out… if I don't have cover I wont tell you what I find" she said he grinned and nodded "Fine, Fine…" he said she turned her head light on and stopped seeing the huge cavern the lighting in there was more than she need which made her turn her head light off and look at it. "Wow."

"Everyone turn around" Gippal ordered they grumbled and did so he also turned and felt a tap on the shoulder he turned to see Rikku who showed him pictures his face dropped, 'Wow these are.." "These are the controls panels they are heavily guarded by the electric field which is why the walls in there are magnetic!" she said he looked at her their faces close his hands dropped the pictures slightly only to have himself catch himself and looked away grabbing the skirt and handed it to her "You might want to get dressed come to my.. Our tent tonight explains it then." He said and walked off with the boys she pulled her skirt on and looked at the mouth of the cavern and raised a brow. "That was really weird." She said walking after them.

Gippal sat on his bed looking at the pictures, the map was drawn to scale nothing less than a pro Al bhed. He scratched his bare chest and looked up when Rikku walked in icing her hip she let the moon light get shut out and she walked the rest of the way in. "Your fat ass really get stuck?" he asked she sighed and nodded. "Yes" he nodded and pointed to the pictures she plopped down and moving his finger to a lighter color dot in the back. "It's being monitored by a watcher that is dormant" she said he looked at her. "Its antenna wasn't blinking and it would have seen me and went to investigate instead it didn't, so it's dormant" "That means?" he asked she stretched one leg out from the crossed position near his hand. "That there is a boss fiend in there." She said almost depressed he looked at her foot which moved nervously he rested his hand on it stopping it and he continued to look at the pictures she looked at her foot then him and raised a brow. "Does that bother you?" she asked he looked up that was out of random. "Does what bother me?" He asked she pointed to her foot and he removed his hand and shook his head. "No not at all I am used to your constant movement" He said and looked at the pictures again she looked at him and raised a brow and moved her foot again she yelped as his fingers ran up her arch tickling she tipped back laughing and fell off the bed. He chuckled and crawled over to the edge and looked at her on the ground her hair sprawled on the sand.

"What are we going to do about the fiend?" he asked looking at her on the ground. "I will call Paine and see if she can come down for a day but it will coast you." She said he grabbed her offered hand and pulled her up onto the bed again. "Oh?" he asked she nodded her eyes softening their face close. "What did you have in mind?" he asked leaning closer she smiled patting the bed. "One night in the bed." She said he raised a brow. "Company included?" she stood up yawning like he was hurt she was leaving she repied "I suppose if you are really that worried about sleeping on the ground." She said and walked into her room turning her light on and didn't come back out. He looked at the well lit room and shook his head she was impossible to read almost all the time.

It kept him on his toes, he wont admit it but he missed her charming attitude didn't take much from her to make him smile. He sighed picking the papers off getting ready for bed and soon found himself sleeping.

* * *

So what did you think its a little rough cause its been a while since the story writing bis, so send reveiws let me know what you think, I have a feeling the chapters will take a little longer with this being my last year of school and work but I will try my best to get them to you on time with minimal mistakes I am a fast typer so I might miss a few in there so again sorry.

The new writer in town


	2. Consideration from the beast

OK so for the my wonderful reviewers, not that you guys read these but i understand the characters are not being played as they would normally be THERE IS A REASON!! they are older maturer and all around different with similar attributes so please don't get your panties in a bunch! as for the spelling grammar I have already explained this need a explanation see first chapter read the first line!

That is all!

* * *

"HERE THEY COME!" A butch man said his bellowing voice was loud enough for all to hear as a rumble came from the caves mouth, Paine looked up as Rikku pulled herself from the cave jumping out running towards Paine. The rumble came louder and Gippal walked out from his cover that was shielding him from the blazing rays into the sun and shielded his eyes as Rikku ran towards Paine who raised her blade, his eyes traveled over the new Dress spear Rikku was wearing her huge blade formed to her hand and she looked at Paine who stepped forward ready. Gippal looked at his men who started to run he shook head returning his eyes and watched as Rikku was talking to Paine then did a fast game of row sham bow. He could tell Rikku lost cause she stomped her foot and turned her body her hair flinging over her shoulder raising her fingers to her lips and whistled catching the blind fiend who turned towards her with a running start towards the noise.

Gippal raised a brow as she jumped onto the claws that went towards her and onto the head running down its back her blade running down its side causing a stream of Lava to exit the giant mouth. Rikku heard it's cry of pain and looked up as its tail swung her eyes grew wide as it hit her belly sending her flying back to the sand into a rock Paine tried not to laugh but ran forward and took Rikku's place running her sword through the bone crushing skull and jumped off as its spirit left into the air. He walked over to Rikku who sat up from the sand and looked at her scrapped arm and sighed

"Poopie."

"Are you ok kid?" Paine asked smiling offering a hand Rikku lifted her hand pulling herself to her feet groaning. Cheers could be heard from the people who were around coming from their hiding places they looked at each other and high-five and then laughed "Not the same without Yunnie" Rikku said and held her rib cage and walked towards the fiend's skin then going to the opening where it had butted threw walking inside it's depth Gippal set his coffee down and walked after them where his men were over looking the Machina.

Rikku stood in the back of the large rocky room while it was over looked holding her left side smiling like nothing was bothering her. "You ok?" a voice asked the soothing whip like sound sent her into a lather of shivers she looked up at Gippal who had finished his walk over to her. "Yeah, fine why do you ask?" she asked lowering her eyes slightly looking towards the men who were avoiding the heat that was coming off the Machina before finding a hatch to disable the electrical field around the cockpit. Her head began to reel as she waited for him to reply then said "No I am not" her legs buckled he looked at her and caught her arm before she hit the floor pulling her up against his chest looking at her eyes as they wavered closed he looked for Paine who was no where in sight and sighed swooping her up then walked out of the cave to the cover and set her on an small couch after pulling random digging gear and weapons then laid her down looking over face and shook his head.

"You are so small Rikku but you're strong as Machina."

Rikku allowed her eyes to open and she looked around expecting herself to be in her own room or the nurse's tent only to find herself in Gippal's bed, alone to her surprise and oddly enough to her disappointment which was a new emotion for her. She pulled the sheets to her chest discovering she was half naked again her underwear and the bandage that wound around her breast to the middle of her middle which made her sigh. "He is so over protective" she said getting up hearing voices out side and was half tempted to jump back into the bed instead she snatched her skirt and pulled it on as the door opened. Gippal smiled at his buddy and stopped looking at her openly his buddy also stopped walking and found himself staring she raised a brow and grabbed one of Gippal's shirts and pulled it on. Gippal cleared his throat and closed the tent flap his buddy protested, he walked in his eyes diverted she got in his way trying to get to the door he moved again and she fallowed and grabbed his arm to push him to the side only to find her lips pressed against his.

She was about to step back but found herself not it was him who pulled away looking at her closed eyes and raised brow. He smiled and taped the underneath her gently and walked away from her to the desk where he grabbed a file she opened her eyes and stared at the tent opening before looking over at Gippal then just walked out . Gippal turned looking at the door nodding his head. "Not bad" he said then continuing his work.

"He just grabbed you and kissed you?" Paine asked looking at Rikku as they ate. "But its Gippal he doesn't just do that to do it I mean he has Sex with women when he wants but he has never done anything like that to me EVEN when we dated." She said the last part rather lowly so the people around her wouldn't over hear. "You dated Gippal?" Paine asked raising a brow arched brow taking a drink of her drink they both were a little tipsy but nothing that would affect their judgment. "Did you have sex with him?" she asked Rikku coughed in her drink and lowered it and shook her head. "No surprisingly when I wanted to, I as pretty wasted, he said no he didn't want me to regret it in the morning, all though I did sleep in with him, he also didn't want me to walk home alone so he let me stay with him." She said also lowly knowing he had slept with most of the women at her table. "Think about it though he wouldn't randomly kiss you, maybe he wants there to be something more?" she said taking another drink. "Yeah right, not after what happened between us, look I am starting to hurt again I will catch you later ok?" she asked Paine stood up to help Rikku but she just brushed her off saying she would make it ok.

Rikku turned the corner from the eating area and turned behind a tent and started up a sand Doon her sight was fuzzed which occurred to her drink was spiked or it was one of her spells she got when a huge storm was going to come which was most likely the one because she didn't have but one cup. A firm grip on her hand made her look up into a familiar Al bhed face. His name was judoka black mid length hair brown eyes he was one of the few who had the different colored eyes. She looked at him blinking trying to clear her vision managing to see the cocky smile, "what are you doing" she slurred her stomach churning and shook her head. Her body was on fire making her sweat that ran in long liquid strips down her skin. "I missed you." He said kissing her neck whatever was wrong with her was starting to take over, her body that was growing tired from her struggling as she pushed him away elbowing his nose in the process and tried to run down the sandy hill. Her feet sank into the sand like they had magnets on them as she made her way to hers and Gippal's tents her eyes grew tired and she collapsed in the opening falling threw the tent. Gippal who was trying to sleep sat up and looked at Rikku who was trying to pull herself up and coughed sitting up crawling towards the exit to get sick only to have hands scoop her up.

"OK so you drank too much?" Gippal said holding Rikku's hair and looking at his nails her respond was more throwing up. He looked at her and shook his head "You always were a light weight." He said she swung her arm back hitting his thigh and staggered he laughed and recollected her hair. She pulled herself up from her hunched over position and looked at him her eyes looked hurt and her lips pouted and he raised a brow looking deeper into her eyes "Are you high?" he asked she shook her head. "There is going to be a storm tomorrow…" she rasped and licked her lips he shook his head "Tell me later come on." He said they had come a ways from the tent up the hill. She looked at him her feet falling from underneath her pushing him he lost his balance and hit the sand.

Rikku lifted her head from his chest and looked at him as he lifted his head returning the look. "You smell like booze." He said smiling her lips parted to a smile. "You smell like cheep clone" they laughed and he rolled her off and sat up she just laid there her stomach settling down. "You feel better?" he asked after a while of silence. She sat up and rested her head on her knees that her arm wrapped around tightly "I am now." She said rocking slightly he rubbed her back making her stop and narrow her eyes but let it go he used to do it when the large storms would come she always got sick and received the nickname 'storm predictor squirt' by her father. "Why did you kiss me?" she asked looking over at him he didn't take his eyes off the spot he was looking at. "I don't know." He said she gave a small smile and turned his face towards her running her finger over the eye patch only to have him grab her hand grinning. "There is no guilt remember?" he asked she shook her head

"How could I forget?"

The sun peeked over the edge of the sand the wind lashing around the tents giving off loud whipping noises all around the Al Bhed camps. Rikku opened her eyes to find Gippal getting dress, herself fully clothed to her pleasure and looked back at him to find a cocky grin on his lips as he raised a brow at her. "Hey I don't remember a lot of what happened last night" she said he ruffled her hair. "You want something to eat?" he asked she nodded "Then get up and get it" he said walked towards the tent flap and she let her face fall and glare at him. "Consideration?" she whispered and fallowed him. 'Just when I thought he was going to be nice and we would have a nice conversation without hostility and argument.' She thought as she walked towards the food tent her eyes closed from the storm so she was guessing she would be entering the right tent, according to the aroma she was dead on.

"How are your ribs?" the woman asked handing Gippal his trays he whispered something to her making her blush and look back at Rikku who raised a brow. "What did he just say to you?" she asked the woman neared the counter whispering the message only to have a clank of her plate on the railing. The woman smiled and went to serve someone else Rikku walked behind Gippal smacking the back of his head his buddies laughed he couldn't help but to laugh with them as the red face Rikku walked over to Paine who sat with Tidus who she didn't even see until after she sat down and went on a ranting rage.

"It sounds like…. You are starting to stir those old feeling in his cold heart." She looked up at the voice that wasn't Paine's. "What was it that he said?" Tidus asked with a smeared smirk on his smug face. "Tidus!" she yelled loudly standing up leaning over the table grabbing him into a smashing hug. "Easy girl! Tell me what this boy said to you." He said trying to pry himself from her grasp. "Its nothing" she said her face turning the odd shade of red again and looked down sheepishly Paine raised a brow feeling a small tug of a smile on her lips only to be pushed away, by the cover of a napkin, "He most likely said something along the lines of" "NOTHING" Rikku said closing her eyes waving her hand in front of her face Tidus shook his head and looked at his food she opened her eyes giving off a sigh of relief and her head hung slightly tilted Gippal caught her eye and she looked away back to the light conversation that Paine and Tidus were holding about Yuna.

Rikku walked along the tents fallowing the sound of children cheerful screams and laughter the storm had dimmed down enough to be out and walking until later she turned on her heels and walked up the hill and smiled at the children who were playing a game of Ruck ball. She walked down the hill not catching any of their attention and folded her skirt and plopped to the sand wrapping her arms around her legs and leaning on them. She watched them carefully as they're little legs ran around in the sand tossing the ball tackling each other and tagging each other laughing, playing in general it was plain refreshing from the adult world Rikku was now living in. Rikku rested her chin on her knees reflecting how much she has grown up only to hear a cry go up and she looked over at where they were running and allowed her smile to disappear as Gippal and Tidus walked down the trail with two other guys one of which she knew as Gippal's sidekick Rusho (Roo-zo) the other was in his group but wasn't one she had spent time with.

Gippal walked onto the field Tidus catching the ball the kids threw to start off with and the other men took up their positions towards the goalie. From what Rikku noted 10 children against 4 men was still odd numbers for the kids and sighed. She watched as the kids became further and further behind and grew angry standing up walking onto the field catching the ball that was thrown to Tidus by Gippal and raised a brow. "This isn't a fair game boys." She said grinning spinning the ball the kids all nodded their head. "See they agree," she said her hand on her hip. "Fine the kid can be on the kids team seems to fit." Gippal said Rikku threw the ball at his face only to have it caught and the game started up again. The ball went up once again towards Tidus who was preparing to catch, only to have it snatched by little hands Rikku set the boy down who ran through the legs of Gippal tossing it to a buddy who slide through the legs of the unknown man and handed to a girl who ran it all the way to the goal which was scored. Gippal looked at the goal scored and looked at Rikku who gave a smug grin and turned around picking the boy again which gathered around of cheers in the crowd of kids.

The kids were 2 goals behind which in the game was 4 points, the children were ready for the plan to go through the clock was running by Paine who had come down to watch. The ball went up… Rikku caught it as expected and came face to face with the now bare chest Gippal who grinned, "where you going now?" he asked eyeing Tidus who was going to pretend to pull her skirt down to get the ball cheep but what had to be done had to be done. She knew the attack was coming not sure what was going on but she knew something was up and ran to the right ducking the arm that came from Gippal who caught her on the rebound which ended her over his shoulder by her own force and let the ball go… the round ball spun in the air and the scramble of kids ran knocking one man over and caught by a little girl who ran as fast as she can tossing it after 10 paces to a boy who passed it again and threw it into the goal that passed the man and everything went silent.

"WHOOOOOAAAAAAA" Rikku yelled over Gippals shoulder who shied away from her loud noise and set her down.

She ran towards her team picking the goal scorer and spun him around and did a victory dance. The time was called and Gippal looked at Tidus who shrugged "we won! what is so exciting?" Gippal asked looking at Rikku again and shook his head. "That my friend is her gift." Tidus replied crossing his arms across his broad chest. "You have no idea" Gippal said whipping his mouth with his hand then collapsing to the ground leaning back on his arms Tidus joined him fallowed by Gippal's buddies who were morally depressed.

* * *

OK so here is what is going on this is going rather well i am impressed with myself! so please share your thoughts NICE ONES that wont be waisting my time! lol jk thanks again for reading next chapter will be up soon with in two days or so no Promises! I also said in last one sorry about the stupid indenting I REALLY want to it is being well, retarted no hard feelings, but it is so sorry! 


	3. Cyclops! Shrimp!

NOT THAT YOU READ THIS BUT, my chapters are getting longer but the mistakes will and will always be there I write these mostly for the people who can use their minds to get through it so please stop witht he grammer and spelling gig, just say you like it or don't tell me what you want to see with the plot and I will stop taking so damn long. thanks again

* * *

"Rikku?" a soothing voice entered the calming ears of Rikku who slept silently in her nest of a bed. Her lips were parted with a slight leak of drool on the corner that threatened to drip to her cushioned pillow. "Rikku!" he said harshly she moaned rolling over and buried her head in her pillow. He shook his head and grabbed the end of the blanket and ripped them off her slender frame only to have her scrunch up and reaching for the covers again and gave up and pulled her arms up to her face. "Girl one more warning…." Gippal said picking up an already prepared bucket of water and grinned when she flipped him off and rolled over to her stomach. He threw the water allowing it to crash down her and laughed at her, the spitting and sputtering of the pissed Rikku who gasped for air from the cold water looking at the towel that was tossed at her. "Get dressed your daddy wants to see us, dress warm its cold out there." He said walking from the door the curtain that shielded her from his room fell and she looked at the towel and narrowed her eyes.

Rikku walked out to see the last of Gippal's changing and started towards the tent flap/door. Her long blond hair that was left down swung at her hips as her and Gippal made their way to her father's tent which turned out to be a race of walking speed. He reached the flap first only to be pushed away by her who stuck her tongue out and walked inside cheerfully. "Morning Papa," she said hugging her husky father then plopping into the chair. Gippal walked in at the end of a yawn and Cid looked up at his and shook his head, "You should be more like my daughter and wake up earlier it's healthy for a man." Cid said turning his attention away from Gippal who rolled his eyes looking over at Rikku who was on the verge of laughter.

"Back to more important matters" Cid said gravely.

They turned their heads from each other looking at Cid again who opened a file laying it flat on the table closing his eyes leaning on his clasped hands. "The people's resistance is getting worse I need an inside eye." He said they looked at him skeptically. "How does that involve us I mean look at us not exactly the people who, you out of all people would leave to their own devices?" Gippal asked looking over at Rikku who was silent. "You won't be you will be traveling to…"

"You out of all people" Gippal said looking over the files this wasn't something he did he wasn't … he couldn't even decide what the hell he was doing. Rikku paced the floor and looked at him, "yeah me out of all people the one who is going to be the decoy for everything, I was thinking" she paused making him look at her. "When we get to Djose it starts we get that damn box and head the back way to Mi'ihen highroad." She said he raised a brow and she went on. "From there we can take the river boat to, Guadosalam… threw the thunder plains." She said sitting down biting her thumb nail. "You're scared of thunder. Stop biting your nails I thought you broke that habit." He said continue looking the file she stopped biting her nails and looked at him. "I didn't think you remembered that." She said lowly. "Remembered what?" he asked still not looking at her.

"That I was scared of thunder…"

"Your favorite color is orange as of now, before it was blue and pink, in a periwinkle blend." He paused taking a deep breath. " you chewed on your nails when you were nervous until you were 14, then stopped and made your favorite word up… poopie." He said turning the page her face fell and her lips parted. He looked up in the silence and looked at Rikku who stared at him, he grinned and said one more thing, " you said your first swear word when you were 10 and swore the second time when you were 17 at me when I said was joining the crimson team and you were leaving with brother." She looked at him her eyes softened. That happened to be when they broke up.

Gippal looked at Rikku who slept against the window her face was calm like an angel her finger would twitch every now and then, a hour had passed and they were nearing the high road now Gippal looked away and looked at the box in his lap which he sat into the next seat and stood up walking towards her with his coat laying it over her shoulders and kissed the top of her head and walked to the back of the large covered sand plane to use the restroom. Rikku opened her eyes after the new warmth was placed on her shoulder. She sat up right looking at the coat and smiled turning the other way lifting the arm rest and laid in the seat pulling the coat onto her shoulders taking a deep breath which was all of his smell and released the air from her lungs and tried to go back to sleep.

"Why lady Rikku you are looking wonderful what brings you here?" A woman asked her long blue hair that was pulled in random area's of her head which was distracting to Rikku who tried to focus on her goal. "Me and my friend need a room Lydian, and this came to us and needs to find room g5" she said setting the box on the counter the woman nodded disappearing into the back returning with a smaller box setting onto the counter with a key card and walked away Rikku smiled walking over to Gippal who was talking to some woman leaning over her, she knew the move cause it worked on her, it was his seducing move. "Honey the room?" she said he looked up and over at her raising a brow the other woman got a disgusted and walked away. He got up from his leaning position rising at her and she raised the box over her shoulder and turned he fallowed her.

"You didn't have to do that!" Gippal said walking into the room after her. She shut the door behind him looking at him and tossed the box at him. He caught it and set it on the nightstand. "We are going threw the thunder plains tomorrow, so get some sleep will ya?" Gippal asked she nodded walking into the bathroom. He shook his head pulling his shirt off tossing it on the chair and started on his belt and pants sliding them off tossing them to the chair as well and looked at the bed and grinned looking at the bathroom door and jumped into the bed turning the light off and sprawled out like he preferred to sleep as the door opened and Rikku emerged and looked at Gippal pursing her lips in thought tossing her close on the floor crawling over him and looked into his face. His eye opened and a goofy grin smeared over his lips as she pouted in his face. "Please don't make me sleep on the floor." She pleaded her lip sticking out. "I am only in my boxers." He whispered she raised a brow, "I am naked." She said he also raised a brow and looked down she pulled his chin back up and they laughed. He moved over a little letting her into the space and found themselves molded to each others sleeping style.

His sprawled out went over her curled up constantly shifting Rikku.

Rikku opened her eyes and lifted her head from Gippals shoulder and sat up as the rays of sun came through the crack in the curtains. Gippal ran his hand up her arm to her hair she smiled and looked at him as the still half sleeping Gippal wanted her warmth back. She obeyed his jester laying her head back on his shoulder only to be forced to move his chest when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders which slide to her waist.

"When the gull wings went threw here it was a smash." The guild said as they walked threw the thunder plains. Rikku inches from Gippal at him side but slightly behind. "Hard to believe that she is with you." The man continued Gippal looked up at the comment and was about to make a scene only to be stopped by Rikku's cling when the thunder rattled she blushed she felt so foolish he calmed down by her gentle touch pulling her arm from her prying fingers and wrapped his arm around her shoulders causally . She relaxed as much as possible in his safe grasp and looked over at the mounds of dirt that seemed to move to her eyes.

They reached the end of it which lead to Macalania woods then Moon flow where they would stop for the night and go to the spot of trouble. Kilika Island. Once again they found themselves boarding an opened roofed plane that would be taking them to Moon flow. Over the loudness of the plane talking was slow and soon became nothing more than a whisper over the roar, so they just stopped talking all together. The sun was always feathered in Moon flow from her travels here it was always beautiful to behold. Rikku looked over at Gippal who was leaning on his hand his eye patch was the only thing she could mange to see of his eyes so she got up when he didn't move she sat back down and raised a brow how could one fall asleep on with such a racket like this?

"What do you mean no room?" Rikku said at the front desk Gippal walked up leaning on the counter. "I am sorry Lady Rikku there is no room for you to stay here, if you want I can set you a small bed in the back lobby" She said Gippal shook his head, "No that will not do, thank you" he said grabbing Rikku's shoulder turning her around then walked out the door. "Why did you tell them we would else where!" she exclaimed Gippal shook his head. "I have a place here when I went on vacation." He said she looked at him as he steered her up a path which lead to a small caldron of houses.

"You know what I thought about moving up here for good but I would go crazy with out the Temple." He said as they walked. "You would be as restless as a dog locked in a bathroom." Rikku said stepping into the wooden steps that lead to his town house. " I don't see you settling down anytime soon too little lady" he said as they reached the door he pulled his keys out and opened the door wide so she could walk in he fallowed lacking the door behind him and went to the kitchen while she walked around. "Wow…" she said looking out the window at the Shawploo River. " Beautiful huh?" she nodded and just continued to stare at the view. "It is."

After they retired for the night Rikku went to her room closing the door behind her. Changing her clothes she sat on her bed flipping the light off, she flopped backwards drifting in and out of sleep until the door bell rang which brought her fully out of her slumbering state she stared at the ceiling. She heard Gippal get up and walk to the door there was some wresting around and cuss words flew threw the air, she got up walking out the door looking at Gippal who leaned on the front door looking down at a basket. She paused pointing Gippal looking up at her his eyes for the first time she saw utter confusion. "Is that…. Is that what...?" "Yeah it's a baby." He said picking the handle up and brought it inside. He handed her the basket pulling the note off and Rikku gently took the baby out cradling it in her arms "What does it say?" Rikku asked he looked from the note about to speak but stopped when he saw her with the baby she watched as tenderness entered his eyes and he shook his head. "It says…"

_"I will be back for my baby when I have the money to pay for it… I know you have a protector with you please protect my baby until I come back."_

Rikku looked at Gippal who tossed the paper onto the couch Rikku ran her fingers threw her hair as she thought of what she old Tidus about her wanting lots of kids, she looked down at the child which slept in her arms she wouldn't admit it now but she was scared to death . He saw it in her eyes and walked over to her and took the baby " we will keep it till tomorrow night I will call Cid and tell him what is going on." He said she nodded swallowing and watched as he walk baby in hand and went to the phone. She looked at the paper then went up the stares that he did watching as he fought with her father.

"Where is my Daughter" Cid

Gippal stood looking at the baby that was on the couch still sleeping, "Rikk…ku?" he asked she walked in sitting down so her father could see her. "I am sorry you are going threw this, is Gippal being an ass hole still?" Gippal rolled his eyes but didn't hear her answer. "You look like hell girl go to bed don't let the fool keep you up he will take care of the kid." Her father said she nodded disconnecting and stood up hiding her fear and looked at him. "You heard him, you take care of the baby." She said grinning, " Oh no you are going to be taking care of the baby, Miss- I -want –lots- of kids- so –they- can –all- have -brothers -and -sisters." He said she raised a brow. "I am higher up and that was an order" she said her grin grew bigger as he walked towards her getting in her face. "You don't rule my life" he said lowly her lip parted as she looked at him carefully.

The baby gurgled and they stepped away and over to the baby.

* * *

So that is this chapter, I ecpect the same reveiw of spelling and grammer but don't bother I don't care, I am writing to ease my resltessness of not completing something. so read what i said at the start and we get along a whole lot better and thanks TO THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN REVEIWING I do thank you really. 


	4. My mommy told me so

* * *

Not that you guys read these but thanks to those who have been replying your keeping me going and trust me finnishing my stories like my sister is... not so great so the more reveiws more likly I am to finnish.

* * *

The first night was, enjoyable the baby was silent no stirring until 2 am when Gippal was forced from bed due to Rikku's heavy sleeping. He walked down the hallway to Rikku's room to find her not there, he continued to where the baby was and leaned in the doorway as she sang the hymns of hush little baby in Al bhed, he could faintly hear her but he knew the words from his own mother. The baby settled down and stopped crying with minimal gurgles of protest then placed into the hamper like bed. She pulled the covers over the baby to its tiny shoulders and turned around to go back to bed to see Gippal watching his eyes was lowered like he was tired, she wouldn't tease him about watching her until tomorrow. He walked her back to her room then returning to his further down the hallway. 

Rikku tossed and turned in her bed and rested on her back forcing her hands to the bed frustrated, she looked over to her left and touched the empty spot. She got up poking her head out the door into the dark hallway. Turning she sneaked out into the hallway looking over her shoulder and walked to were the baby was and smiled seeing it stir momentarily and go back into its deep sleep. She heard noises from Gippal's room that was behind the babies and she ran to her room as silently as she could flopping to the bed and acted like she was sleeping just as her door opened a crack then shut. His door shut and she got up again hearing a creak and jumped back into bed and Gippal's door shut again. She couldn't help but to laugh into her pillow then got up again and walked to the baby's room looking at Gippal who held the sleeping child in the strong arms. "I think the baby will be ok without us. "He jumped from her voice and looked at her hardly dressed so he diverted his eyes to the baby which he set back into the crib and walked towards her.

"I couldn't sleep." He said she nodded "I can't either" she said he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and lead her to his room shutting the door behind them and laid in bed. She snuggled against his chest her arm wrapped over his waist his fingers combed threw her soft hair as he stared at the ceiling Rikku fell asleep long before he thought about it he didn't want to try to sleep like this just wanted to enjoy her warmth like it used to be, the way he still wanted it to be. He thought about the box and looked at it on his dresser a walking distance away and shook his eyes and kissed her head… "Sleep tight"

It was time. They made it safely with baby in tow to the island. Gippal was as normal prepared to get on his soap box and speak his mind like he was to do and Rikku was under cover in the crowd baby in resting in her arms her hair pulled under a black wig which didn't suit her natural glowing nature as Gippal but it but it would do. She kept her head low and walked threw the crowds hearing what the people had to say about the new Al bhed threat that was supposedly going around. She walked past a woman who stared at the baby in her arms, she stopped, turning around to see the woman gone and raised a brow. "Your mothers here somewhere little one." She said lowly and continued her rounds. She came to a spot in the back her arms tired from the weight of the baby.

She started to walk threw the crowd again and saw the woman again and turned to avoid a large man and then saw her walking threw the crowd. She started to run and Gippal watched as Rikku took off towards him jumping on the stage handing him the baby and jumped back off Gippal looked at the baby then the crowd that clapped and cheered again at his baby care. Rikku pulled her wig and cloak off stashing them in the ally way she grabbed her blades and tossed one in the woman's direction the woman froze and turning to look at Rikku who was not in the least out of breath as she walked up. "Why did you give me the baby." She said the woman lowered her eyes. "I have to Gil to take care of the baby and myself." She rasped. Rikku finally reached her pulling the blade from the hut like wall and dug into her pocket. "I have 3,000 Gil I want you to take it and the baby and go to Besaide, Look for Yuna and she will take you in so you can stop giving the baby away to strangers." She said.

The woman looked up her blue eyes welled to the brim with watery tears and collapsed into Rikku's chest bawling her eyes out. Rikku rubbed her back soothing her body racking sobs and soon heard the faint sniffle allowing the woman to relax and look back at her. "Where is my baby?" she asked Rikku wrapped her arms around her shoulder leading her back to the crowd that was slowly separating as Gippal said his final words to the people and got off the stage like area then made his way to Rikku the baby over his shoulder.

"This mom?" he asked Rikku nodded and the woman tried to hold back the tears. Gippal simply handed it over Rikku looked at him as he studied the woman's face. Rikku gave her the money and she left to the boat, they knew because they fallowed her.

"Ow!" Gippal said as Rikku squeezed his shoulder too tight when she massaged his shoulders from the hard speech making stress, they went back to a hut like hotel and were going to leave tomorrow afternoon but it had started to rain. "I think who ever was underground will have a harder time convincing the people once again that we are the bad people" He said going threw the file and spotted the box getting up to her it. "I wonder what the hell was the deal with the box drop off." He said getting up she yawned taking his seat. "I don't know what to tell you something for my dad maybe?" she asked taking the drink he was drinking taking a swig he turned to sit back down and gave her an odd look seeing her in his chair. He looked back to the box and opened it then shut it almost instantly, Rikku set the bottle down about to stand up but he laughed, "You ready for bed?" he asked she nodded tossing the bottle which he caught. "Yeah" she said brushing her bangs from her face walking to the bed room.

He fallowed suit his eyes traveling to her hips which swayed which made him want to grab them and swing with them he looked away at the walls then turned into his room she flopped onto her back, he looked at her what were they?

Rikku looked at Gippal as he pulled his shirt off walking to the bed he crawled over her only to be stopped by her hand that touched his face he bent closer to her face her eyes were so clear it was like he was swimming in the swirled pupils of her never ending emerald green eyes. His lips brushed hers gently then again she smiled and meeting him half way propping herself up to deepen the kiss. He sat supporting himself with one arm the other to her chin that traveled to her hair knotting his fingers in her lush soft mane. Her tongue pushed his lips apart giving her the access that he wanted deepening the kiss further their tongues roaming over each other exploring the carvers of their partner's mouths.

"Rikku?"

Rikku snapped out of her daze and looked at Gippal who she was stopping from moving and lowered her hand and diverted her eyes rolling over to face away from him. He looked at her as he crawled under his covers turning to face the wall and raised a brow it was like they were going to bed angry. She clamped her eyes shut and covered them with her hands as she let out a breath of anger as silent as she could and relaxed rolling over to her back and looked at Gippal who was already drifting and sighed allowing herself to relax and struggle against his back he rolled over and pulling her into his arms. "Night kido." He said "night." She said lowly and smiled as he kissed her head and settled.

* * *

ok onto the next chapter BUT I need people to write me cause I am slowing down and pretty soon going to stop so keep replying. PS sorry this chapter was so short like I said I am slowing down! 


End file.
